pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert And The Spy/Script
The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Episode 5: Albert and The Spy / We open up once again in Irving's House. Irving had just woken up from another Good Night's sleep. The first thing he was was Perry sleeping on his bed. Irving: Perry! What are you doing here? Oh wait know I remember. Phineas forgot to pick you up last night. I'll just call him right now. But before he could, the phone rang. Irving: How ironic. Hello? Phineas: Hey Irving. Irving: Hey Phineas. You forgot to pick up Perry last night. Phineas: I know. I was kinda busy you know? Irving: It's ok. You gonna pick him up now? Phineas: Actually No. Since you obviously enjoyed his company yesterday, we'll let him stay there for today. But we'll come get him later. Irving: Really? Awesome! Perry's an awesome pet. I wish I had one like him. Phineas: Yep. It's too bad you have don't have a pet. Irving: Yeah. Wait, my own pet? Of Course! I know what I'm gonna do today! Phineas: Hey, Irving Where IS Perry? As per usual, Perry put on his Fedora. He was about to go through an entrance when his communicator watch started beeping. Monogram: Hello Agent P. It's good to see your feeling well. But we have terrible news. We just received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has just sent a spy to find out where you live. Instead of going there and stopping him, I want you stay there and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Monogram out! Perry saluted his boss and went off to find this spy. / Irving meanwhile was at the Pet Shop to find a pet. Owner: Hello Little Boy. What can I do for you today? Irving: Well I'm looking for a pet. What do you got? Owner: We have all kinds of pets for kids like you! Irving: Got any Platypuses? Owner: No. They're all sold out. You wouldn't believe the demand for Platypi these days. Irving: Oh ok then. What else? Owner: Well let me show you our most recent pet. Irving: What is it? The owner then took out…a lemur. Irving: A Lemur? Owner: Yes. Isn't he great? Irving: Who would want a lemur for a pet? Owner: You wanted a Platypus. Irving: Point Taken. I'll taken him. Owner: Great! Irving then bought the Lemur, and left the store. Irving: Ok so what should I call you? Oh I got it! Larry! Larry the Lemur! But what will I do about Perry? I think I'll focus on him today, Larry. I don't wanna show to much attention to you right away. Come on let's head home! / Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmirtz: Oh Where is Perry The Platypus? He should be here by now! Then suddenly, an Agent Came in on a jetpack. But it wasn't Perry. It was…. Pinky: Arf! Doofenshmirtz: A Chihuahua? Pinky then put on his Fedora Doofenshmirtz: Perry The Chihuahua! Pinky Arf! Doofenshmirtz: What? Your not Perry? Pinky: Arf? Doofenshmirtz: Yes. Yes I do. Anyway, Why are you here? Pinky: Arf! Doofenshmirtz: So Perry is too busying finding my spy to fight me today? HA! He'll neither find my clever spy. But In the meantime I set up a little plan. I don't have any dog sized traps so just stay there. Doofenshmirtz: Anyway, for the longest time I've tried to get rid my most hated things but nothing works. But now I have it! Behold… Doof then pointed to his latest invention which I once again don't want to describe. Doofenshmirtz: The Teleport-inator! Made out of parts from my old Away-Inator, I will simply transport all the thing I don't like to another planet! Pinky: Arf! Doofenshmirtz: Oh shut up! Pinky then jumped up and punched Doof in the face. Doofenshmirtz: Ow! This is the 2nd day in a row this has happened! This just isn't my week. / Irving had just arrived home with Larry. Irving set Larry down . Irving: Hey, Perry where are you? That's odd. Hey, Where's Larry? I guess it doesn't matter. Meanwhile, Perry was sneaking about the house, looking for the spy. But little did he know, Albert had been watching Perry this whole time. Albert: So Perry is looking for a spy. I guess it wouldn't hurt to help.. But who could it be? I'll ask Irving. He knows more about this stuff then I do. Irving was in his room talking on the phone. Albert: Oh there he is. I guess I'd better talk to him. Irving: Yes. That's right, Don't worry, I'll have it done! When I'm done he will be gone forever! Albert: Gasp! Albert then ran back to his room. Irving: Yes I'll get rid of that bug for you, Phineas. It's too bad your so busy with your new project that you can't get rid of that giant bug in your living room. Though you could of just became exterminators. But I guess whoever comes up with this stuff couldn't think of anything better. Hey, where's Albert? Albert: I can't believe it. Irving must be the spy! Or maybe he's one of Doof's little helpers in disguise. That Doofenshmirtz guy must have kidnapped the real Irving! Well there'a no way he's getting away with it! I know what I'm gonna do today! / Meanwhile, Pinky and Doof we're still fighting. But they're fight was interrupted by a knock on the door. Doofenshmirtz: Now could that be? Let me go get that . Doofenshmirtz opened the door to find it was Pinky's Nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz. Doofenshmirtz: Who are YOU? Poofenplotz: You've never heard of me? Doofenshmirtz: No. No I haven't. Poofenplotz: Well I am Professor Poofenplotz. I'm Pinky's Nemesis. Doofenshmirtz: Nemesis? Oh. This is awkward. Poofenplotz: Well you see, I have an Evil Scheme all ready but I can't start on it until, Pinky arrives. Unfortunately, I heard that Pinky fighting you today. I need my nemesis now! Doofenshmirtz: Well how do you think I feel? This is the 2nd day in a row Perry The Platypus hasn't showed up! Poofenplotz: look I don't really care. Besides, Pinky shouldn't be wasting his talents on an Evil Novice like YOU. Doofeshmirtz: Novice? What do you mean? Poofenplotz: Oh Come on. Have you seen on your "Evil" plans? Doofenshmirtz: Like your any better! Poofenplotz: I am. For one, I try to take over the word. Not just the TriState Area. Doofenshmirtz: Interesting. How do you suppose your gonna do that? Poofenplotz: Well you see I can't take over the word until I'm Drop Dead gorgeous. Doofenshmirtz: What? You don't want to take over the world until your good looking? That's so stupid! All you care about is your looks! I don't care about my looks. Poofenplotz: Clearly. Doofenshmirtz: Oh it's on now! The two Evil Scientists then started to fight. In the middle of this\, Pinky walked over the Teleport-Inator and turned it off. But in turning it off, the thing activated too. Doofenshmirtz: Hey get away from My Teleport-Inator! But it was too late as the Teleport-Inator fired. Fortunately it didn't hit anything important. Just a train and some railroad tracks. Doofenshmirtz: Aw man I actually like Trains! Poofenplotz: A Teleport-Inator! That's perfect. I'll get rid of everyone who's prettier then me! Doofenshmrtz: Oh No you don't! Pinky: Arf! Poofenplotz: Shut up you! / Meanwhile, Albert had talked Irving all day (Looks like the Stalker has become the Stalked) and got "evidence" that Irving is the spy. Now he was watching Irving as he was putting pictures in his Scrapbook. More specifically, pictures of Doof and Perry. Albert was bright flash of light but he ignored it and walked up to Irving. Irving: Oh, There You are Albert. Albert: Hello…SPY! Irving: Spy? What are you talking about? Albert: Don't play games with me! I know your really one of Doof's helpers in Disguise! Irving: What? I'm not wor- Albert: Enough Talk! You have a 5 second head start. Irving: But Albert! Albert: 1..2… Irviing: Ahhhh! Albert then started chasing Irving Scobby-Doo Style. A few minutes later. Albert have Irving trapped in a corner. Albert: I have you now! But before anything can happen, the doorbell rang. Albert answered to reveal…Norm in a bad Irving costume. Norm: Hello, I'm Irving. And I am not a spy! Albert: Wait, you're the spy? Norm: No. I'm just a little boy! Albert: Irving's right over there. Norm: Oh. Well that failed. See you later! Irving: Wait, you thought I was a spy for Doofenshmirtz? Albert: Maybe… Irving: Albert, I can't bevlive you would think such a thing! Alert: Sorry. I should just asked instead of doing all that stuff. Irving: It's ok. Wanna go get some Ice Cream Albert: Sure At that point, Larry showed up. Irving: Oh there you are Larry. Meanwhile, Perry was at his Hideout, telling Monogram about his loss. Monogram: It's ok Agent P. We just found out the spy was just Norm in a bad Irving costume. But if your quick you can stop Doofenshmirtz. Go out and stop him! Perry saluted his boss and ran off. / Back at DEI, Perry had just arrived. Doofenshmirtz: There you are! Did my spy work? Perry: grgrgrgr Poofenplotz: Looks like you failed again1 Doofenshmirtz: Wait, you speak platypus? Poofenplotz: Yes. Doofenshmirtz: Wow. We both speak of the language of the others Nemesis. How ironic. Poofenplotz: I guess we had more in Common then we thought. Though I must get back to making myself more beautiful. Doofenshmirtz: Why? I think your beautiful enough. Poofenplotz: You really think so? Doofenshmirtz: I know so. Poofenplotz: So… about that Teleport-Inator? Doofenshmirtz: Oh yes I forgot about that! But then Pinky simply pushed the Self Destruct Button, destroying it. Perry and Pinky flew on their Jetpacks, leaving the two evil scientist alone. Doofenshmirtz: That was quick. Poofenplotz and Doofenshmirtz: CURE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS/ PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA! Doofenshmirtz: That was…creepy. END OF EPISODE 5. Category:Irving Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes